Las locas Torturadoras de Vulturis
by Princess Utau
Summary: Aro encuentra a las pequeñas Alice,Bella y Rosalie en el bosquecillo de Volterra, los volveran locos a todos PORSUPUESTO QUE SI XD


**Princess: Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mis historias. **

**Rosalie: Holaa a Todos, Princess ha creado el corto esperado por escritoras…me pidieron una historia loca y muy graciosa….AQUI ESTA ;D**

**Alice: A Princess Utau No le pertenece Crepusculo**

* * *

**Las Locas Torturadoras de Vulturis**

Aro iba caminando en las cercanías de los bosquecillos de Volterra cuando el aroma de tres vampiras capto, de pronto frente a el tres hermosas niñas aparecieron

Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos dorados palida y hermosa, no debía tener mas de 12 años

La segunda era un poco mas baja que la primera y tenia la apariencia de un duendecillo, debía tener más o menos 10 años

La tercera era una pequeñita con una lindura impresionante con sus rizos e oros que no debía tener más de 8 o 7 años

-Buenos días abuelito - Dijo Rosalie en un intento de ser cortes

-Hey niñas, ¿No son ustedes muy jóvenes para ser vampiresas? - Preguntó Aro sin comprender como tres vampiras tan jóvenes pudieran tener esos ojos color miel

-Si se le ocurre una forma de volver a ser humanas no los hace saber ¿Sí? - Dijo Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Qué falta de respeto - Dijo furioso Aro

-¿Es qué no saben quién soy?-dijo el

-Sí - Dijo Rosalie exhibiendo una gran sonrisa, al creer que había resuelto el dilema

-Un abuelito que se escapó del geriátrico…-dijo Rosalie con una gran sonrisa

Todas rieron sin poder contener la risa

-¡A sí! Pues para su información, yo soy…

-Discúlpeme pero necesito ir al baño - Lo interrumpió Bella que saltaba cambiando de pierna a cada salto y se sostenía con fuerza la vejiga

-Pero si eres un vampiro, no necesitas ir al baño… - Después de pasar horas durante siglos parado frente al escusado, había terminado aceptando esta realidad

-Es que no se me ocurría otra forma de terminar con esta conversación - Se explicó la chica mirando hacía el suelo, pero el vampiro no iba a descansar hasta que aquellas muchachas le temieran

-Yo soy Aro Vulturi, y junto con mis hermanos Marco y Cayo…

-¿Marco se cayó? Pobrecito… - Dijo apenada Bella

-No, dijo que Marco se callo, debe de ser muy tímido… - Le explicó Alice

-No, no, ¡Dijo que a Marco le salió un cayo! Me imagino que en los pies… - Razonó Rosalie

-¡No! Que mis hermanos son MARCO y CAYO - Dijo Aro resaltando los nombres

-Bueno pero no tenías que gritar así - Se quejó ofendida Alice

-¡Pero es que ustedes me exasperan! - Gritó el vampiro

-Por cierto que tres vampiras tan jóvenes son un peligro para la sociedad… para la ley… el secreto… - Se puso a pensar

-¿Y a éste qué le pasa ahora? - Preguntó intrigada Rosalie

-Nada corazón, a veces los vampiritos viejitos se ponen un poco loquitos… - Le explicó Alice a su hermanita con voz dulce

-¡Qué no soy un abuelito! - Gritó Aro furioso

-¿Ya ves? - Agregó Bella señalando al Vulturi

-Ahhh - Fue lo único que atinó a decir Rosalie

En eso otro vampiro apareció. Aparentaba unos 14 años y era muy lindo

-Maestro, Marco me envió a buscarlo…-dijo Alec

-¿Marco? ¡Qué raro! Por lo general no le importa si estoy en el castillo, fuera de éste o muerto…

-En realidad señor… Si está muerto…-dijo el

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!

-¡Perdón Maestro! ¡No volverá a suceder! Marco me envió porque Demetri y Félix andan peleando otra vez, y nunca le hacen caso a Cayo, a pesar de sus escalofriantes miradas

-Y como le molestaban a Marco me pidió que lo viniera a buscar…

-Bien, volvamos al castillo, en cuanto a ustedes - Dijo señalando a las tres vampiresas que se habían quedado sin habla cuando apareció el vampiro

-Vienen con nosotros puesto que pueden ser muy peligrosas para la ley…-dijo el

- Claro - Respondieron al unísono Alice y Bella mirando a Alec con voz soñadora

-¿Más Cullens? - Preguntó Alec al mirar por primera vez a las vampiras y notar el color de sus ojos

-Lo dudo - Negó su maestro

-No tienen la más remota idea de quién soy… Mira que llamarme abuelito…

Alec intentó acallar una risa que disimuló con una gran tos.

-Discúlpeme señor - Pidió Rosalie que era la única que no miraba a Alec con… ¿Hambre?

-No era mi intención ofenderlo… Es sólo que olía a viejo y yo pensé…

Alec río esta vez sin poder disimular. Aro lo miró enojado.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Cuándo! ¿¡Dónde! - Preguntaron Alice y Bella al volver de su estado de ensoñación al escuchar la risa del joven

-Nada, nada… - Intentó tranquilizarlas Rosalie mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

-A bueno… - Y volvieron a su rigurosa tarea de molestar al vampiro con sus incómodas miradas de desquiciadas.

Al llegar al castillo se encontraron con una vampiresa que aparentaba 14 años y que saludó con un abrazó a Alec

-¡Hey! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacernos esto! - Gritó Alice furiosa al verlos

-¡Eso! No llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos - Agregó Bella

-Ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre - Completó Alice

-Y no nos as dirigido la palabra-dijo Bella

-Pero ambas sabemos que eres nuestro-grito Alice

-¡Y tú deberías saberlo también!-dijo Bella apuntando a Jane

-¡Así que suelta a esa perra!-grito Alice

-¡Y ven aquí a pedirnos perdón de rodillas!- Finalizó Bella

-¿¡Qué! - Fue lo único que logró decir Alec por el asombro

-¿Me dijeron perra? - Jane estaba que dudaba, no sabía a quién atacar primero

-Parece que nos equivocamos, resulta que eres una perra sorda - Dijo Bella tranquilamente

-¡Ya aprenderás como tratarme! - Gritó la rubia y la atacó, pero para su sorpresa, y también la del curioso Aro este rebotó y dio contra Jane

-¡Hermana! ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Alec tirándose sobre el cuerpo que yacía momentáneamente desmayado

-¿Era tu hermana? - Preguntaron al unísono Bella y Alice

-Perdón cuñada - Alice intentó reparar la situación, no quería tener problemas con su familia

-¡Que maravilloso don! - Dijo Aro que aplaudía suavemente y caminaba hasta Bella

-¿Puedes hacer rebotar el don de los demás?-dijo ella

-¡Nooo! ¡Lo que pasó fue pura casualidad! - Dijo Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco

-En realidad, señor, las tres tenemos poderes, Alice puede tener visiones y características, y mi escudo es el más poderoso de todos… - Bella intentó evitar una nueva discusión. Y lo logró puesto que Aro quedó muy entusiasmado ante aquellos dones.

-Entonces me alegraría pedirles que se unieran a mi guardia - Dijo el Vulturi

-¡Maestro! - Intentó quejarse Alec

-¡Silencio! - Lo calló y miró a las muchachas expectantes

-Claro - Dijeron al unísono sin pensarlo, ¿Qué había que pensar? Un extraño, loco y abuelito les estaba ofreciendo vivir con él en un castillo subterráneo bajo Volterra, este tipo de cosas pasan más seguido de lo que se imaginan…

-Bien, a partir de hoy serán Bella,Alice y Rosalie Vulturi - Les dijo frotando sus manos

- ¿Por qué Rosalie es una Vulturi y nosotras no? - Preguntó Bella señalándose a ella misma y a su hermana

-Las tres son Vulturis, pero decir Alice Vulturi, Bella Vulturi y Rosalie Vulturi era un trabajo innecesario - Explicó un poco enojado

-Pero lo acabas de decir… - Le cuestionó Bella

-¡Cállate o tendrás una sesión de tortura con Jane! - Gritó Aro enfurecido

-¡A no! Yo con la idiota esa no me meto - Replicó Jane

-¡Tu harás lo que yo diga porque eres una esclava más!

-¡Creí que me habías ascendido a Lame Botas!-dijo ella

-¡Pues te degrado cuando yo quiera! ¡A sí que te callas o te vuelves la chica de la limpieza!-dijo Aro

-¡Perdón maestro!-dijo Jane

-¡Qué te calles!

-Hermano, hasta que llegaste, Demetri, Félix y Cayo me tienen arto… - Dijo un vampiro con cara de aburrido que acababa de entrar a la recepción.

-Tío - Rosalie se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó

-¿Tío? - Preguntaron Aro, Marco, Alec y Jane a la vez

-Es que Aro nos dio su apellido, por lo tanto… - Intentó explicar Rosalie

-¡Es nuestro papá! - Completaron Alice y Bella

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? - El vampiro no lograba reaccionar cuando fue abrazado por las tres a la vez

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? - Se quejó Cayo que estaba con cara de enojado

-Estas chicas tienen dones asombrosos pero están algo chifladas… - Explicó Aro que aún no lograba soltarse de las chicas agarradas de él como garrapatas.

-¿Chifladas? ¡Eso nunca! Locas, demente, desquiciadas, hasta enfermas mentales, ¡Pero nunca chifladas! - Se quejó Alice que sentía su orgullo herido.

-Pero principalmente locas por Alec - Continuó Bella

-Y raritas… - Terminó Rosalie

-Una cosa es ser rara y otra es aceptarlo - Dijo riendo Jane

-¡Cállate perra! - Gritó furiosa Alice

-¡Perros! ¿Dónde? - Preguntó Cayo entre enojado y asustado

-No se preocupe abuelito, ningún perro le va a molestar… - Intentó tranquilizarlo Rosalie

-Primero que nada ¡No soy un abuelito! - Se quejó el rubio

-Y segundo ¡No le temo a los estúpidos perros! ¡Ni lobos! ¡Ni a nada!-dijo Cayo

-¿Qué te trajo por aquí, Cayo? - Preguntó Aro cuando estaban llegando a los tronos

-Es que ya no soporto a Félix y Demetri. Aparte de que me aburría - Dijo mientras se sentaba en su trono

-Y después el aburrido soy yo… - Se quejó Marco

-Hermanos - Dijo Aro una vez que los dos Vulturis estuvieron sentados

-Estas vampiras son Bella, Alice y Rosalie Vulturi - Al ver que Bella estaba por abrir la boca se apresuró a decir

-Chicas, estos son mis hermanos Marco y Cayo

-¿Marco se volvió a caer? - Preguntó Bella apenada

-No, le dijo a Marco que se calle - Explicó Alice con paciencia

-No, no y no, dijo que a Marco le salió otro cayo - Replicó Rosalie

-¡Yo soy Cayo! - Se quejó el rubio

-¡Ahora resulta que eres un cayo! - Dijo Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Tiene lógica hermanas, quizás los cayos se quieren vengar de todo el mundo por intentar hacerlos desaparecer y mandaron a uno de los suyos a hacer de espía… - Rosalie ya pensaba toda una novela

-¡Es verdad! ¡Te hemos descubierto!- Gritó Bella apuntando con el dedo al rubio

-¡Quítate el disfraz!-dijo el

-¡¿Qué, qué?

-¡Tiene lógica! ¡Por eso es rubio mientras Aro y Marco tienen cabello negro! - Continuó Alice

-¡Cayo! ¡Cayo! ¡Cayo! - Gritaba furioso como intentando hacerles comprender su nombre

-¡No nos callamos nada! - Respondió con el mismo tono de voz Alice

-¡Uffff! ¡Estas chicas están muy locas! - Dijo Cayo mientras se levantaba de su trono y se iba con la frente en alto.

-Perdón… - Dijo Rosalie triste

-No importa - Dijo Marco - Esto pasa cada vez que viene alguien nuevo al castillo

-Ahhh bueno…

-Bien, ahora que estamos aquí quisiera leer sus mentes… ¿Hey? ¿Dónde están Alice y Bella? - Preguntó Aro al notar que solo quedaba allí la hermana menor

-Auxilio - Gritaba Alec mientras corría hacia donde estaban todos, detrás de él corrían dos locas

-Alec, ¡Acéptalo! ¡Eres nuestro y te amamos! - Gritaban ambas

-Alice, ¡Ya basta! - Intentó poner orden Aro

-Y tú también Bella, ahora, tráiganme sus manos, que quiero saber quién es el vampiro tan estúpido como para convertir a tres críos revoltosos…

-Sí papi…

- ¡Qué no soy su papi! - Pero al hacer contacto con la mano de Alice la soltó inmediatamente –

-¡Esta es la mente de una pervertida! ¡Increíble que pensaras hacerle todo eso a Alec!

-Tomó la mano de Bella y la soltó al instante

-¡Qué pensamientos más empalagosos! ¿¡Amor y felicidad! Espero que la pequeña sea más razonable… - Repitió el gesto con la tercera

-¿Barney, las Barbies y Michael Jackson? ¡Pero si están todas locas! - Se fue enojado

-Parece que sólo quedamos ustedes y yo… - Dijo aburrido Marco

-¿Qué ocurrió con su familia?

-¡Es una historia muy divertida! - Dijo Rosalie

-Resulta que… - Quiso contar Alice

-Después de matar a nuestra madre - Interrumpió Bella

-El vampiro que nos transformó nos mordió a cada una y luego escupió, creo que nuestra sangre no era muy rica…

- Demasiado dulce… - Explicó Rosalie

- Se habrá empachado… - Pensó triste Alice, con el instinto maternal que había desarrollado al quedar sola con sus hermanas y a su suerte

-¿Y tu? ¿Tienes mujer?- Preguntó por educación

-Buaaaa- Marco Salió sollozando y pronto estuvo muy lejos

-¿Y qué le pasa a este? - Preguntó intrigada Rosalie

-Da igual - Dijo Alice muy ocupada en mirar al incómodo Alec

-¿Todo bien lindo? - Preguntó Bella y se le acercó

-¡Ya me tienen arto! ¡Es que nunca me van a dejar en paz!-se quejo Alec

-Pero ahora estás en este fic y en el final de la historia tu te casas con nosotras dos y tenemos cada una un par de gemelos…

-Son vampiras no…

-A sí, si pueden porque yo lo digo - Se escucha la voz de Princess

-Por favor… no me obligues…

-A sí, si lo aré

-¡Me iré a quejar con Stephanie Meyer!

-¡Nooo! Átenlo chicas-grito Princess

Y así lo hicieron. Luego Alice se sentó en l trono de Aro y sus hermanas en los de Marco y Cayo

-¿Qué hacen? - Pregunta desconcertada la autora

-Es que vimos los asientos vacíos y ya que somos hijas de Aro…

-A bueno, pero cuando las maten no se quejen

-Mi asiento está frío - Se quejó Rosalie

-Bueno, enfríalo más… - Le dijo Bella

-Lame Botas, se requiere su presencia - Dijo Alice y Jane no tuvo mas remedio que ponerse a lamer las zapatillas de la chica, que por cierto estaban muy sucias

-Mañana mismo comenzamos a planear nuestra boda - Le dijo Alice a Alec que miraba asustado e intentaba gritar

-¡Entretenimiento! - Gritó Rosalie y al instante aparecieron Demetri y Félix que comenzaron a pelear

-¡No entiendo como es que esto no les gusta a los abuelitos - Dijo mientras comía un pochocho que vaya a saber Dios de donde lo sacó

-¿¡Qué es esto! - Gritaron los tres Vulturis a la vez, pues habían vuelto de una larga charla sobre asuntos existenciales, mujeres muertas y cayos teñidos

-¡No me importan sus poderes Aro! ¡Las quiero muertas! - Gritó Cayo

-¿Escucharon hermanas? Cayo nos quiere… - Dijo contenta Rosalie

-¡Hey! No me importa que seas un cayo disfrazado de vampiro, teñido y que intentes parecerte a Lucius Malfoy Tú no matarás a mis hermanas - Gritó furiosa Alice

- Nadie matará a nadie… - Dijo Marco aburrido

-¡Tu vele a llorar a tu difunta y no molestes! - Le respondió Alice que ya se estaba poniendo muy loca

-Ya basta de peleas… - Intentó calmar la situación Bella. Marco sollozaba, Cayo tomaba mechones de su largo pelo rubio/platinado y los paseaba entre sus manos y Aro se miraba las manos como si las odiara por haber recibido a través de ellas tantos pensamientos locos y pervertidos

-Nos iremos si así lo prefieren-dijo Bella

-Así será, y sepan que ya perdieron el apellido, a partir de ahora son Alice, Bella y Rosalie… - Intentó terminar Aro pero no sabía sus apellidos

-Travieso - Completó Rosalie

-Que apellido más correcto - Dijo Cayo

-¿Y qué ocurrirá con nuestra herencia? - Preguntó Bella preocupada por su futuro y el de sus hermanas

-¡No tendrán ni un peso! Y si vuelven a este castillo…

-A Volterra - Reclamó Marco

-A Italia - Pidió Cayo

-A Europa - Dijo Alec a quién su hermana había salvado

-Bien, si vuelven a Europa las mataremos - Finalizó Aro

-Y ahora ¡Márchense!

Las chicas se fueron, un poco tristes por perder la familia que hacía poco habían obtenido.

-Bueno, al menos nos divertimos ¿No? - Dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Conocimos al amor de nuestra existencia - Agregó Bella mirando a su hermana mayor

-Y no dudo de que lo conseguirán enamorar - La alentó Rosalie

-Le hicimos la existencia imposible a un montón de personas - Dijo Alice

-Asustamos a un chico inocente - Agregó Bella

-Una rubia loca recibió su merecido - Enumeró Alice

-Y descubrimos a un espía - Finalizó Rosalie

-Y todo en un solo día -Bellasonreía mientras miraba el Crepúsculo

-Debería ser un record - Exclamó Rosalie

-Si, somos "Las tres locas torturadoras de Vulturis" y quién sabe que nos deparará el futuro - La hermana mayor abrazó a las menores mientras se dirigían hacía el aeropuerto.

-Nos olvidamos de algo… - Dijo Rosalie

-¿Pedirle a Alec su celular? - Preguntó Bella

-No, ya lo hice y dijo que no tenía… - Razonó Alice

-Que hoy también nos exiliaron para siempre de Europa… - Explicó finalmente Rosalie

-En realidad solo será por el resto de nuestra existencia - La consoló Bella

-Ahhh… Entonces está bien… - Dijo la pequeña mientras desaparecía por la puerta de abordaje del avión.

Y colorín colorado… Esta historia no se acaba hasta que las quemen en una hoguera… xDDDD

* * *

**Princess: ¿Qué tal?...Estaba por un ataque de risa y se me ocurrió esta loca historia xD**

**Bella: Es verdad xD **

**Alec: Comenten *dando sexi guiño***

**Bella y Alice: *-* Alecc **

**Alec: Auxiliooo *huyendo***


End file.
